


What I like about you

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hidden/Secret Relationship, It's really cute i like this one, Laurel's a goddamn angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: felicity is trying to mediate and and she asks if dinah and laurel like anything about e/o and it inspires laurel to tell dinah how she feels
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What I like about you

"There has to be something you like about each other," Felicity said. 

Dinah and Laurel glanced over at each other.

"Not really," Dinah said.

A devilish smirk appeared on Laurel's face. "I like that you lose every time we fight," she said.

Dinah opened her mouth to reply, but Felicity cut in.

"Okay! That's enough team building for today," she said. "Jesus Christ I need an Advil."

Dinah and Laurel filed out of the room and went their separate ways.

\--

Laurel let herself into her girlfriend's apartment later that night.

"D!" she called. "You home?"

Dinah wandered into the room, and brightened when she saw Laurel's face.

"Hey," she said, pulling Laurel in for a kiss hello. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

Laurel looked down at the ground. "Yeah I just- about this morning- I didn't want you to actually think I don't like you," she said. She dug a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to Dinah. "So I um... I made you a list. Of things I like about you."

Dinah smiled softly. "Who knew you could be such a romantic," she teased.

She opened up the piece of paper and began to read. "1) The way your voice is all scratchy when you wake up in the morning. 2) The way you always have music playing. 3) Your voice when you sing along to it. 4) How particular you are about Dominican food...

She paused her reading to look up at Laurel. "This is so fucking sweet," she said.

Laurel fiddled nervously with the hem of her sweater. "Read the last one," she said quietly.

Dinah looked down at the paper. "46) By the way, I'm in love with you."

She covered her mouth with her hand, shocked and completely speechless.

"Um, yeah I am," Laurel said. "And I just wanted you to know because I know it's pretend but I just want to make sure that I'm not hurting you, and that you know I don't mean it when I'm mean to you because well, I love you so... yeah."

"Baby if pretending we don't like each other really bothers you we can come out," Dinah said.

"No, no," Laurel said, taking Dinah's hands. "I know you're not ready. I want to wait until you actually want to do it." She hesitated for a second. "But... maybe we can tell them we sorted it out? Just so I can like smile at you when we see each other at work and stuff."

Dinah smiled fondly. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. The only thought on her mind was 'God I love this woman so fucking much.'

She threw her arms around laurel's neck and whispered, "I love you so much" into her ear.

Laurel sucked in a deep breath and her voice was thick with tears when she said, "I love you too."

The next time she went over to Dinah's apartment "45 things I like about Dinah Drake" was framed on her nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah im trying out the double space bw the paragraphs again lmk what u think


End file.
